


Words Unspoken

by Joelle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Saddness, heart broken hobbit, im gonna go now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joelle/pseuds/Joelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this at Five AM the other day. just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Unspoken

I held him as he took his final breathe . He spoke his final words to me,"If more of us valued Food,Cheer,and Song above gold,It would be A merrier world." I saw the light fade from his vibrant blue eyes. I stood by him as he watched his eldest nephew pass into the halls of Mahal .I stood by and watched as all three of them were returned to the stone*. 

There is not a day that goes by that I don't think of him and his rambunctious nephews.I see his brilliant sapphire eyes,feel his strong,thick arm around me.Sometimes I hear his rough baritone voice singing Misty Mountains. I imagine him standing in front of the fire place with his pipe hanging loosly from his mouth.

I often wonder what my life would be like if he still lived.Would I have stayed in Erebor or would I still have come back to the Shire.  
Apart of me died that day on that frozen lake. Ravenhill, that's its name.

I never realized I loved him till it was to late.I realized it when I stood in BagEnd ,numb and terribly alone.It happened in meer seconds,all took was a glance at the fire place. I collapsed with a sob.I just kept repeating "I loved him" over and over in my head.

People say that finding that one person who makes you heart skip a beat at the mention of there name, is a blessing. Its not,well at lest for me,its a curse.That curse follows me everywhere I go.

I have nightmares of his cold,lifeless eyes staring into mine as he holds me over the battlemounts. I always wake up before he lets go and I fall to my death.I wonder what would have happened if he never fell to the goldsickness. Would they still live? Would Filiand Kili still draw breath? I will never know but I do know that I loved them. I was and still am in love with a stuborn, pigheaded, Blue-eyed Dwark king. His name was Thorin Oakinshield.

**Author's Note:**

> If u liked this check out my other works, also kudos and coment. :)   
> *what that means is like they put them in a tomb.  
> love Joelle <3


End file.
